The present invention relates generally to book holders.
There exist on the market, and in the publishing sector in particular, certain types of book collections with different themes, presented to the public in containers of different shapes. The purpose of the containers is to store the books making up the collection, being related to each other by title, color, or patterns. It is usual that all of the books in a single collection are uniformly bound, but the binding of the books is completely different from that of the container, the only purpose of which is to allow better placement and ordering of the collection of books that it holds.
The current tendency in all countries, as relates to the consumption of tobacco, is to stimulate through the various national administrations by means of a series of measures restriction of tobacco consumption, as well as the places and areas where smoking may be carried out, with the clear objective of eliminating its consumption in a very long term.